The present invention relates generally to a storage rack for storing flat, relatively thin rectangular or regular shaped articles such as compact discs, computer discs, video cassettes, audio cassettes and the like in a visible and accessible fashion.
Compact and easily accessible storage facilities for cases containing various types of recorded media, such as compact discs, audio or video cassettes, and computer discs are desirable both to facilitate tidy organization of such material and also to reduce the risk of damage or loss. Various storage racks of this nature have been proposed in the past, for example of the open top, wooden box type with internal dividers for separating adjacent cases. These typically take up a relatively large amount of space for their storage capacity. Also, such storage racks are often relatively expensive.